


My father is mine !

by Yuki18



Category: Kusatta Rasen
Genre: Abusive Father, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Sexual Violence, Trauma, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki18/pseuds/Yuki18
Summary: This short story explains how Ataru Koganei started to accept his father's "hatred".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kusatta Rasen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251806) by Ogawa Chise. 



> This Short Story is dedicated to my best friend.

> _“I hate him…”_

While taking my shower I thought about a way to kill this man, this horrible man who keeps beating, cursing, and raping me. As I went to my room to wear my clothes and prepare myself to go to school – I was in my last year in junior high - I heard screams and things falling and breaking from my father’s room.

That’s what I thought in the beginning, but I was too curious and found myself already in front of my father’s room. I discreetly opened the door and saw him in a state that confused me.

He was crying and looking at a picture of me when I was a child before he met me, where I was smiling because I thought I had everything to be happy.

> _“I’m sorry Ataru, I know what I’m doing is horrible but … I just can’t control myself”_ he sobbed as tightened his grip around the picture.

In that moment, my heart started pounding. That was the first time in my entire life I saw that side of my father, fragile and filled with lust.

> _“I need to protect him"_ that was the first thing that came into my mind.

I was surprised at this statement. Why the urge to protect the person I hate the most in this world? Only had I realized this, I felt something I’ve never felt before… not only I needed to protect this despicable guy, but I felt shivers running down my whole body and… I got hard.

Without realizing, I found myself entering his room. I walked towards him slowly, he saw me and seemed shocked to realize I saw him in that state, put his head in my chest and hugged him like a mother hugs her own child to console him.

> " _That’s it!_ "

While I was caressing his hair and embraced him I didn’t feel like he was resisting me, on the contrary he was docile.

I had strange feelings, my heart pounding even more than before, it was a strong feeling, not hate… what is it then? Is this what’s called love? But, it was even stronger, it felt like I had this urge to see him suffer and to be the only source for his consolation. Am I possessive? I hate this man, yet I have this urge to confine him, bind him to me and not let him go.

I took my arms back, and stood up.

> _“Father, do you need me?”_
> 
> _“W-What are you talking about Ataru?”_

I started to unbutton my uniform, and removed my shirt. My upper body was nude, showing off my pink nipples which got hard as soon as I started rubbing them. I stared to seduce him with my mischievous smile.

> _“Ahhhhh”_

Why was I moaning? Was it because it felt good, or because he was watching me? Or was it because I saw in his eyes that he was resisting and desiring me at the same time. Hell! Who cares? I want him right now.

To add to that, I started removing my pants, then my underwear and that was what we call “le coup de grâce !”

When he saw my “pink-like” member getting hard without him doing anything, his lower part couldn’t resist anymore.

> " _That feeling of satisfaction is the best!_ " I was needed by someone, and who would’ve thought it would be the man who was breaking me every single day. But, I didn’t care anymore, because I was needed by him.

Since he wasn’t moving, I decided to do the leading. I sat on his lap and started unbuttoning his pants, then ~~I~~ rubbed our dicks together.

> “ _Oh my God! this feels great!I”_

I started kissing him and licking the back of his ear and neck, while removing his shirt. When he finally realized what was happening and got back to his senses he pushed me down and started to bite me. He started from my neck, then my shoulders, my nipples, my thigh and finally my toes. I couldn’t bear the pain, but at the same time it felt really good. Semen was dripping from my lower part _“Ahhh this feels GREAAT”._

That is when I realized that the more I hated him the more I would love him. The more I am obsessed with my father, and I want not only him, but the whole world to know that he’s … mine and mine alone. ~~A~~ lthough I hate these girls who raped him when he was young, I’m feeling grateful for what they’ve done for him because thanks to them I am needed in a world where I thought I was born and saved by my father just to be “his plaything”. Whoever dares touch him is a dead person.

 


End file.
